1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a self-timer photographing apparatus and method involving checking the number of persons using an image capturing device having a self-timer function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital image processing devices generally capture a subject through a charge coupled device (CCD) and store the captured subject in a memory. Such digital image processing devices may photograph and store the subject at any time at any places, and display and delete the photographed and stored image.
Such digital image processing devices have a self-timer photographing function. In this regard, the self-timer is a function of delaying time between when a shutter-release button of digital image processing devices is pressed and when a shutter is opened. For example, if the shutter-release button is pressed after the self-timer is adjusted to 10 seconds, a subject is photographed by way of shutter-release 10 seconds after the shutter-release button is pressed.
The self-timer function is used to prevent an image from being shaken or to photograph a user as a subject.
A photographing method using the self-timer function involves the selecting of a self-timer menu from a plurality of menus of a digital image processing device, the selecting of a delay time (for example, 5 seconds or 10 seconds), the adjusting of the digital image processing device to a subject, and the pressing of a shutter-release button so that the subject is photographed after the selected time elapses.
Digital image processing devices can perform the self-timer function by the shutter-release button being pressed after adjusting the self-timer function. Also, since time is fixed to perform self-timer photographing, it is impossible to obtain a desired image when a user moves or changes his/her pose after initiation of the self-timer photographing.